Soupman and Bagelman
by Spider Bytez
Summary: After the the dark dragon Antasma is reawakened two foodtopians, a lightopian, a human, a letter person, and a dragon must go on a journey to collect all the tablets and defeat Antasma. This is a paper mario based story.
1. Chapter 1:The Destruction of Earth!

It all started one day on a planet called Earth. This planet was home to a species called humans. The humans were the creators of our species. But every day millions if our species died at the hands of our creators.

Until one day Earth and all it's animals were sucked into a black hole. We were flung into space. Until we reached a new planet in the universe, Hydroxen. When we reached this special place our bodies became sentient so we wouldn't rot and we could make more of ourselves. We became the food people.

When we landed here so did the beautiful clouds from earth giving birth to the lightning people. And what was left of the humans, their imagination, made the letter people! So all of us were all that was left of Earth and the humans.

The ones that failed to become sentient had made our Kingdoms. The food kingdom was the best in my opinion after all we have houses made of chicken and steak plants. The lightning kingdom was okay because it was made of clouds and stuff so I suppose it was very fluffy. But I really hate the letter kingdom because it's made of crayons and it's just really childish.

Some people think that some humans survived somehow but that's very impossible. I'm pretty sure. Um. Right!?

*End of chapter*


	2. Chapter 2:The ancient ones

Everything went well in our land for about four years until one foodtopian, Appleman, took the most powerful person in the land and converted his energy into dark energy. The energy eventually got built up into a catastrophic mess. And it became the dark dragon, Antasma.

Antasma was a vicious beast that got bigger the more people she killed or ate. And no one was able to stand up to her because we were literally made of edible and squishible matter anyway! It's not like we had anything we could do about it.

Until eight of the first people to ever be created arose. They were the called the sages and each and every one of them was embedded with an elemental power of great strength and a tablet that held half of their powers. They convinced out people that if one of us could get all of their tablets we could beat Antasma.

And just as they finished that sentence Antasma started to make dark portals all over Hydroxen. Each of the sages took the biggest monster from one of the portals they could find and tamed it and injected it with their element. The monster's became the sage's guardians.

Once the old hero beat Antasma with all the tablets everything went back to normal. And as for me!? I was sent to the future because my dad said that I should go here for whatever reason. It's been rumored that if someone took the energy from the strongest person in the world now Antasma could be reawakened. But no one could be stupid enough to do that….RIGHT!?


	3. Chapter 3:Meet the characters

On a couch sat a small foodtopian. He had a black body made of silver painted black. It was rounded at the top and extended downward into two spirals that functioned as legs. His head mas all white and dipped up and down. His eyes had gray whites of his eyes and his pupils were all black. He also wore a piece of asparagus as a hat. He is an asparagus soup class foodtopian.

Soupman put down his book and took out a small blue 3ds and went to his room. He layed down on his bed looking at the four little spider-like toys near his bed. He reached into the crack of his bed and pulled out a pink ds case with his foot. The ds case had little drawings of Darkrai, Gengar, Zygarde, Sonic the hedgehog, and Nights.

Out of the case he pulled out one of his favorite games, Zubo and put it in the 3ds. He had gotten to the first world's boss tower and today he felt like he was gonna beat SleepyHead! Soupman chewed his red ds pen in thought...

Suddenly Soupman heard a knock at his door. When he opened it he saw a brown bagel with black pupils and a mouth like his. It was his friend Bagelman! And he was carrying a red 3ds! "Hi Soupman!" said Bagelman. "Guess what!" "Yesterday I got to the IcyHead boss fight on Zubo and I was wondering if you could help me out?" "Sure…" said Soupman realizing that Bagelman was better at Zubo than him.

"So I was thinking…" said Bagelman. "Perhaps we could invite Lightningman and b man over today as well." "It could be fun!" And before those words were finished Soupman was already dialing.

On the bed of another house a light blue lightopian was in his bed. His body was the shape of your average stereotypical lightning bolt and he had eyes and a mouth like about any functioning creature. He also had two black arms and legs and he was holding a nice silver sword. His name was Lightningman.

Lightningman was in his huge bed playing his copy of Zubo. And he was excited too because he was about to beat the third boss, TechHead. If only he had stocked up on apples and used Tim Tom because this boss was HARD! Until he was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" said Lightningman. "Um hey Lightningman… this is Soupman." "We were wondering if maybe you would like to come over." "Sure thing!" said Lightningman. "I'll be there around four fifty eight-ish.

On the couch of another house was a small letter person. His body was a small, blue round circle with a black line coming out of his head that functioned as an arm. So basically he looked like a lowercase b. He also had arms and a mouth.

b man was on his couch playing his version of Zubo. And he was just about to beat the final boss, BigHead until he heard a ringing noise. Which was his phone.

"Hello b man speaking," said b man. "Hello b man," said Soupman. "Would you like to come over today?" "Sure!" said b man joyfully! "I'll be there around five o seven." "First I have to beat the final boss of Zubo." Soupman slapped himself at the fact that literally everyone he knew had gotten farther in Zubo than him.

*End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4:Out for some video games

Soon Soupman and Bagelman's friends came over at around five fifty one which was neither of the times they had promised. Soupman was not very amused by this. "Why were you guys almost forty minutes late!?" said Soupman. "Well I was trying to beat Wilfre in my Drawn to Life game…" said Lightningman. "Yeah!" said b man. "And I was watching that Ninjago episode with a bunch of Nindroids."

"You guys seriously do the weirdest things to waste time…" said Soupman. "Maybe," said Lightningman. "But can you really blame me?" "Have you ever played Drawn to Life?" "That game is freaking good!" "What even is…" said Soupman.

b man hopped around the house. "So…" said b man. "What exactly do you want to do?" "Maybe we could go outside," said Soupman. "It's a nice day to not play video games." "Okay," said everyone else.

When outside walking Soupman saw a Gamestop. He reached into his bowl to only find 3 dollars but he figured that it would be enough to buy some cheap twenty cent pre owned games. So he asked his friends if they wanted some games or whatever since they were near there. And if course everyone said yes.

Soupman found a game called Mii Force that he had wanted because it had a cool bad guy called Gold Bone. Soupman always thought that bad guys looked cool because apart from Antasma, which his father never let him see anyway, they didn't exist. So as long as they didn't pose a real life threat he found them okay.

Bagelman found a neat little game called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity. He remembered that he heard that the final boss wasn't a pokemon but rather an object called The Bittercold and he was interested to see who or what that was.

Lightningman bought a copy of the first and second season of Ninjago. He'd never seen it before because he got into Ninjago very late because he started on the season with the Preeminent. He had also heard that there was a neat bad guy called The Overlord that was based off Antasma.

b man had bought the first season of TMNT because he literally just got into that show yesterday. And b man had seen a toy of Soupman's called Spider Bytez that he found really cool looking so he wanted to see what he was like in the show.

*End of Chapter*


	5. Chapter 5:Wait What?

Soupman and co left the GameStop completely satisfied with the games and dvds they had bought. "Too bad they didn't have Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness, that game had a Darkrai in it," Soupman thought. Suddenly Soupman heard some strange noises behind him.

"Hey who's there!?" Two Foodtopians stepped out of the shadows behind Gamestop. Soupman laughed uncontrollably as soon as he realized who they where. "(Carrot) Cakeman and Cornman!?" "My the old bullies from kindergarten!?"

"Hello Soupman,"said Cakeman in an all but comforting voice. "Long time no see." "I see you have your friends with you, even better." "What do you want!?"exclaimed Soupman. And the last thing Soupman remembered was being knocked out. *End of Chapter*

*Author's note* I'm sorry for leaving it on such a cliffhanger, but this isn't even remotely close to how intense upcoming future chapters will be. *End of note*


	6. Chapter 6:Cakeman's intentions

Soupman woke up with fog in his eyes. But when his vision cleared he could see that he was in some type of cage. It wasn't too big either meaning that it must have been made to trap specifically him.

This reminded Soupman of a story he'd once heard. It was a story about a Zygarde that got trapped in a cage like this. "Now how did he get out again?" thought Soupman. "Oh yeah!" "He slid under the bottom of the cage!" Soupman was just about to get out of his bowl when he heard hopping noises.

Cornman came over to the cage holding a small key with part of his leaf. "Listen Soupman," said Cornman. "I'm going to try to get you out of here." "But what do you guys want with me?" Soupman asked.

"It's not me," said Cornman. "It's Cakeman that has the beef with you because you wouldn't be friends with him." "But he never asked," said Soupman. "I know," said Cornman trying to be as quiet as possible in unlocking the cage. "I don't get it either." "So what does Cakeman want then?" asked Soupman.

"He's gone a bit mad…" said Cornman. "And truth be told I only follow him because he's my only friend." "But I would never let him do what he's about to do to you." "But what is it?" asked Soupman for the third time. Cornman sighed. "Cakeman," he said. "Cakeman wants to reawaken Antasma." *End of Chapter*

Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger again, I couldn't help myself. *End of note*


	7. Chapter 7:Why?

Soupman felt really weird. He felt as if this was all just a weird nightmare except pinching himself didn't wake him up. "No," thought Soupman. "This feels like that part in Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga when Cackletta was about to awaken the bean star."

"Hey!" said Cornman waving his leaf in front of Soupman's face. "Are you dead!?" "I opened the cage five minutes ago!" Soupman looked around slightly confused. "Oh," he said.

But just then the two could hear Cakeman bouncing down the hall. "Sorry Soupman," said Cornman closing the door again. "It's nothing personal."

Cakeman hopped over to the cage and went behind some kind of desk. Soupman was just forced to watch as Cornman moved away with a very sad expression. Cornman mouthed "I'm sorry."

"Hey Cornman!" shouted Cakeman. "I could use some help from the only person with functional arms." "Sure thing," said Cornman hopping over there. And Cornman pushed a red button.

Huge claws gripped Soupman's arms and held him firmly in the air. Then Soupman saw Cakeman point his head towards a purple lever. Cornman then proceeded to pull said lever. Then electricity came out of somewhere in the cage. Then Soupman blacked out.

*End of Chapter*


	8. Chapter 8:Antasma's awakening

When Soupman woke up a tiny purple lizard was in the bottom of the cage. Soupman eyed it suspiciously after all lizards aren't usually death purple. Cakeman came over to the cage and opened it, far faster than Cornman ever could. "Antasma has been awakened, get out," said Cakeman pointing to the small lizard.

Soupman inched out of the cage. "If that tiny thing is Antasma, prove it," he said. Cakeman demonstrated it by tearing a piece of himself off and feeding it to the lizard. The small lizard grew very slightly in size but the proof was right there. Antasma had been awakened.

*End of Chapter*


	9. Chapter 9:Human Sighted!

Soupman ran as fast as he could back to his home, his head burning so much he was worried it would catch fire. "Guys!" he said bursting through the door. "Antasma has been awakened!" Everyone stood up immediately.

"Antasma!?" said Lightningman. Before any explanation could be heard something strange went by the door very quickly. b man pushed the door open with his head. Suddenly, b man was swept away.

On top of the roof b man was being held hostage by a turnip person. Only the turnip person was a bit off. For starters it had arms and legs and it's eyes had a peach color around them. Something was not right about this foodtopian.

The turnip but it's face close to b man and to b man's horror, took off it's face. By taking off the rest of it's body it was revealed to be a human. A female one in fact.

The human was wearing a white striped red shirt. She had peach colored skin and brown hair accompanied by brown eyes. She was also wearing white pants and flying by her side, was a dragon.

*End of Chapter*


	10. Chapter 10:To get the tablets!

The dragon seemed to be white with light blue feathers going down its side and in its tail. The wings in it were a lit darker blue and it had red seclaria with black pupils. It also had yellow ram-like horns.

The human pulled b man twords her head. "Antasma huh?" she said. "Of course." "Um excuse me," said b man, feeling choked. "Oh where are my manners," said the human. "I am Emily Dijonaise Snarla."

"Got it Emily," said b man. "So what do you want and are you really human!?" "I'm here to stop Antasma," said Emily, seemingly very annoyed as if the answer was obvious and b man was totally not still in shock from seeing a real human. "Yes, I'm human by the way, I don't understand why it comes as a shock to all of you people." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway it appears that you and the other people, if you can even call them that, want to stop her too." "That makes us allies." "And what about that thing," b man said pointing to the dragon. "Oh him," said Emily. "That's Draco, he's a European Dragon." "No, he isn't a frost dragon, he's a European Dragon, like everyone else has asked." b man shrugged.

"So what do you say?" said Emily. "Uhm I guess you can join just please let me go," replied b man. Emily dropped b man and jumped down off the roof to see the others. "Hmm," she said inspecting each one of them. "This isn't very much to work with, but it'll have to do." "To the first sage!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on," said Emily hopping onto Draco. "No dawdling!" Soupman grabbed his book with the eight sages in it before heading out. A long journey was surely to follow.

*End of Chapter*


End file.
